Chemical Vore Part 2
by agrader
Summary: The shrinking cloud makes its way into the Partridge house, while Shirley's Undergraduate admirer is on a date with Laurie.


CHAPTER BEGINNING NOTES: The story is continued from THE INCREDIBLE SHRINKING MAN: CHEMICAL VORE PART 1.

Reuben Cincaid was taking Keith, Danny, Chris and Tracy Partridge on a camping trip for a week, during the long vacation period.

"We'll have the house to ourselves, Laurie," said Shirley, "Are you going to ask the Undergraduate over for a date?"

Shirley and Laurie had always referred to Laurie's boyfriend as the Undergraduate. He had attempted to court Shirley, but had been discouraged because of the age difference, and had eventually asked her permission to ask Laurie out instead. Shirley had felt a mixture of relief and amusement, when she had gladly given her consent.

"You won't think it weird if he comes here, Mom?" asked Laurie.

Shirley laughed.

"No. I think he's over me, now that he's dating a girl around his own age."

Laurie telephoned the Undergraduate and invited him over to watch a movie on the television on Friday night. He accepted, and turned up at 7pm, knocked on the door and saw that Shirley came to answer it. There was no doubt about it. As pretty as Laurie was, he would never shake his infatuation with Shirley, and this was the only way to see more of her. The beautiful woman seemed much more at ease with him dating her daughter.

It was a hot summer's evening, and they decided to leave the living room window open. Shirley went upstairs to read in her room, while Laurie turned on the television and sat on the couch beside the Undergraduate. They watched most of the movie together, and then came another commercial break.

"Have you had enough popcorn?" asked Laurie.

"I couldn't eat another piece," said the Undergraduate.

"Neither could I. I'll take the rest up and offer it to Mom," said Laurie.

The girl went up the stairs, and then an invisible cloud of shrinking mist (which had been drifting for years, ever since it had shrunken Scott Carey and Timmy) came through the window and instantly reduced the Undergraduate to a height of one and a half inches.

"I can't let Laurie see me like this," he thought, as the cloud drifted out of the window on its way.

The Undergraduate hid himself between two of the couch cushions and wondered what to do. Soon Laurie came down, just in time for the end of the commercial break, and wondered what had happened to him. She sat on the couch beside his hiding spot, watched the last bracket of the movie, and then called to him. After a while, she went upstairs and called her mother down to join in the search.

"I don't understand it," said Laurie, "We were getting on well, and tonight he just stands me up in the middle of a date. He must have gotten cold feet and gone home."

Shirley didn't have the heart to tell Laurie that she had seen how the Undergraduate still looked at Shirley herself, including this very evening, when she had answered the door to him. Perhaps the Undergraduate, she considered, had just decided that he couldn't face dating the daughter of the woman he really loved, and had simply walked out on her at the earliest opportunity.

"I'm sorry this has happened, Laurie," said Shirley, "Why don't you go to bed and leave me to clear up in here?"

"Okay Mom," said Laurie, "I might try calling him in the morning."

Laurie went upstairs, and the Undergraduate peeked out as he saw Shirley closing and locking the window. Soon she would be out of the room too. He could not understand what had caused him to reduce in size, but he knew that he had to ask Shirley, not Laurie for help.

He came out from between the cushions and waited until Shirley turned from the window and was looking in his direction. He jumped up and down, waving his hands in the air and called, "Shirley!"

Mrs Partridge came over and sat down beside him in amazement.

"It's me! I shrank in the middle of the date, while Laurie was bringing you the popcorn," he said.

"Shrank! How?" asked Shirley quietly, partly to avoid deafening the tiny young man, and partly to make sure that Laurie didn't hear them.

"I don't know. It just happened. Could you let me sleep in your room tonight?"

"I suppose I'd better," said Shirley and gently carried him to her bedroom and set him down beside her head.

He stared into her mischievous eyes.

"You know I always did love you more than Laurie," he said.

"I wondered if you did," said Shirley, "I guess I just couldn't see myself with a toy boy."

"But now I really am one," said the Undergraduate, "Why do beautiful older women so often reject younger men?"

"We have to think about how we might be abandoned down the track," said Shirley.

"Well I couldn't possibly abandon you now. If I remain this size forever, you'd always have me in your clutches. Wouldn't you like to keep me as your boyfriend now?"

"When you put it like that, I suppose you do have possibilities," she said, "At any rate, my family and friends would never find out about you now, since you'll be living in this room at that size."

"That makes all this worthwhile," said the Undergraduate, "Now how about a big kiss?"

True to his expectations, Shirley brought her full shapely lips towards him and pressed tightly against his entire head and neck at once. Then she kissed his shoulders and chest. It was like being enveloped by her immense lips. Then she turned her head around and he could see the profile of her face. He climbed up onto her chin and rubbed her lower lip with his hand.

"I rather enjoy you doing that," she said, showing her tongue as she pronounced the word that, "I think I'd like something else even more."

Her tongue seemed to taunt him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Have you ever slept on a water bed?" asked Shirley.

"I lay down on one once, but I've never had one of my own. They move about a lot beneath you."

"I could give you the chance to sleep on something similar, with a lot of its moisture available to be felt by you."

"What sort of bed would that be?"

"My tongue," said Shirley, "I'm sure you'd find it very comfortable. You could sleep the night in my mouth."

"It looks nice in there from here," said the Undergraduate, "Since I started dating Laurie, I've looked into your mouth, when you've opened it wide while singing at concerts."

"Well I'll open wide, and let you climb in then," said Shirley.

It was an incredible experience. He eased himself slowly down into her mouth and rested against her tongue, a watery mattress belonging to a living breathing woman. For the next few nights, he would sometimes lie against her shoulder, and at other times lie against her tongue. One morning he awoke in her mouth once more, and felt the movement of her whole head, as Shirley also awoke and sat up in bed. He turned himself around on her tongue, so that he was facing the front of her mouth, and then waited for her to open it, so that he could climb out onto her awaiting hand as usual. Shirley's mouth opened and he looked out at the pleasant décor of her bedroom. Suddenly her tongue arched up a little, so that he found himself sliding towards her throat.

"Hey Shirley, I'm slipping! Careful with your tongue!" he called.

The next thing he knew he was in the top of her throat.

He struggled to climb back up into her mouth, but then he felt Shirley gulping! She was drawing him down her throat with tremendous force. It couldn't have been an accident. She was deliberately gobbling him whole!

Now he understood. From the moment that they had met, he had been nothing more than an amusement to her. His reduction in size had enabled her to amuse herself all the more with him. She was a widow, had been happily married before and had nothing to lose by despatching him down to her tummy.

CHAPTER END NOTES: The story continues in CRIME TRAVELLER: CHEMICAL VORE PART 3.


End file.
